Harry Potter and the Maiden of Death
by vhdc1234
Summary: My name is Mara. I'm 11 years old and I can bring back the dead. A mysterious girl shows up at Hogwarts bearing the Dark Mark on her arm. Soon people will learn that some secrets are better if they stay hidden. Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night.

Yes, I know a lot of stories start like this, but how else am I suppose to say it. It was in fact stormy and it was a dark night.

I ran through the empty streets of Diagon Ally, shivering in cold and pain. The only thing I was wearing was a ripped and dirty, white dress that was covered in mud and blood, most of it my own, and an equally ripped and dirty black, hooded cloak that dragged across the floor. I didn't even have shoes on.

Mud and twigs were tangled in my long, black, curly hair that reached down to my waist. My arms were scratched and bleeding badly. I had horrible bruises that hurt to touch. My whole body was shaken uncontrollably. Fear, pain, and anger ran through my veins.

I felt like dying right there. But I can't die. Death loves to torment me. No matter how much I begged for Death, he never takes me.

I checked every shop I saw, hoping one was open. No such luck. All of them we closed and the lights were off.

The rain poured down hard, causing pain every time it hit me.

I was so cold. So tired. I needed to rest.

_Please Death. Have mercy,_ I thought, before promptly blacking out.

_Now, dear reader. You might think this is the end. But as I said earlier, Death likes to torment me. He is a cruel creature that likes to cause others pain._

_And I'm no exception._

_ You see, my parents were a poor family. Very poor. They joined the dark side in hopes of having a better life._

_Then, I was born. But I was not born because my parents loved each other._

_No, my parents hated each other. They only married to keep the blood line pure._

_Now, you might be wondering that if they believed in blood purity, then why weren't they rich like other families._

_You see, my parents were both born from what people call 'blood traitors.' They each had a brother or sister that grew up like their parents. _

_Their parents were friends and they grew up with each other. When my grandparents found out about them being blood prejudice, they were disowned from the family and their wealth went to their siblings._

_Well anyways, I was born because the dark lord wanted to raise a new generation of Death Eaters._

_My parents were chosen, as well as other pureblood families, to make those new Death Eaters._

_But my parents wanted something else then that. They wanted me to stand out amongst the rest of the children. So once when I turned 4, they talked to the one person that could make that happen._

_Death himself._

_He made a deal with my parents. They give up something important to them and he gives me a powerful gift. More powerful than the Dark Lord himself._

_But Death, being the cunning trickster he is, didn't tell him what he would take from them._

_So after he gave me said gift, he took away the one thing they had to live for._

_He took their magic. All of it. They were left as simple Muggles._

_They tried to give my power back, but Death wouldn't take it._

_My parents were outraged and they blamed me for it. They beat me to unconsciousness and abandon me in the forest._

_I was found by Death Eaters an hour later. I found out my parents were captured by Aurors and that the Dark Lord knew about my gift._

_I was taken to the Dark Lord himself. He was even scarier in person. He told me he could give me everything I wanted. He told me he could make me happy._

_I saw through those lies of his. I knew he only wanted to use me. I was not going to let him win. I refused to give him anything._

_He was furious. But then he smiled._

_"You will serve me. Everyone will." He said._

_Then he gave me the one thing that ruined my like._

_The Dark Mark._

_Dear Reader, let's skip to my "favorite" part._

_When he disappeared. _

_I was 9 when he was defeated by Harry Potter. After that, the Death Eaters were ordered to put me in ageless sleep until he returned._

_Which he did 13 years later._

_I was awaken for one purpose only. To ensure that the Dark Lord never died._

_Now reader, you might be thinking 'How is an 11 year old suppose to keep the Dark Lord from dying'_

_Well, that has something to do with the gift Death gave me._

My name is Mara. I'm 11 years old and I can bring back the dead.


	2. Curse you, Death

_I woke up in a black room. That's all there was. An endless voide of darkness. I couldn't see anything. Not even my hand in front to my face._

_Was this were we go after death?_

_**No. **A cold voice said._

_I jumped in surprise._

_Did he just read my thoughts?_

_**Yes**. The voice replied._

_'Were am I? Am I dead?' I thought._

_**No**. He said._

_'Who are you?' I asked._

_Suddenly, the room lit up._

_ There, standing before me, was Death._

_Now, reader. You must think I'm scared to be in his presence. But earlier I said I wanted death, didn't I?_

_So, instead of shrieking, I smiled._

_Death seemed genially surprised by this. He probably was expecting me to scream and beg for mercy._

_'Hello my old friend' I greeted. He seemed even more surprised at this._

_**Are you not afraid of me, child**? He asked._

_'Why would I be afraid of the one thing I want?' I asked. _

_Now he smiled._

_**Well, we both know your time has not come yet**. He taunted me. I frowned._

_'What can I do for you to let me rest in peace?' I asked. He smiled._

_**Oh, child. I blessed you for one reason. There has just been a war and many people were lost**. He said. His tone sent shivers down my spine. _

_'Did my Master have anything to do with it?' I asked, spitting out Master as if it were venom._

_**Who else would it be? His life was taken as well. **Death said._

_'But if I go back, my master's servants will capture me and make me bring him back.' I said, trying to reason with Death. But everyone knows you can't reason with him._

_**Oh, don't worry about it. I'll make sure help will come**. He said in a comforting, yet cruel voice that I didn't trust._

_'No. Please No. You can't do this.' I said._

_**Good luck**. I managed to hear before everything went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I'm still alive.

Curse you, Death. I've better qualify for Heaven after this.

I felt no better than before. All my wounds stopped bleeding, but I still felt the pain.

I was still covered in my own blood, which had caked to my skin and clothes.

I tried to stand up, but quickly fell back down as a wave of dizziness hit me. I lost to much blood.

I sat up on the grass… wait, grass? Wasn't I in Diagon Ally just a few moments ago?

I took a look at my surroundings and… I'm in a forest. This must be near the battle grounds.

I heard a boom in the distance, then a loud cheer.

The battle has just been won. And I know who won it.

I tried to get up again, but fail. I got on my hands and knees and began to crawl.

After what seemed like hours, I finally reached the edge of the forest.

What I saw made my heart skip a beat. It was a huge castle, that now part of it was in ruins.

A battle defiantly happened here.

I heard screams of victory fill the air. They deserved to win.

After all my 'Master' has put them through.

I lifted my left arm and saw the Dark Mark still on it.

Dear reader, you might that the Dark Mark would disappear when the castor has died, but you are wrong.

Yes, normal marks fade away into scars, but mine will stay forever. Voldemort made sure of that.

I always keep it covered up. I don't want anyone to see it.

I heard people celebrating the Death of Voldemort. I would be celebrating too, if I was not trying to stay hidden.

Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around in time to see two hooded figures.

Death Eaters.

"We got you now, Death Princess." One said.

They grabbed by arms and tried to pull me back.

I let out a scream and I struggled to get away. I fought hard, not caring about the pounding in my head. With one more pull I managed to break free.

I wasted no time and took of sprinting towards the castle. They chased me, throwing spells and hexes at me.

I didn't stop until I heard, "_Crucio_."

I fell to my knees as white-hot pain rocketed through my body. I felt like I was being stabbed with thousands of sharp daggers all at once. Nothing could compare to this. The pain was so intense that I felt like dying right there.

I screamed louder than ever. So loud I could barely hear their taunting laughter.

"_Expelliarmus_." I heard someone shout.

The pain stopped. I was breathing in short gasps and sweat coated my body.

I turned to see the two Death Eaters lying unconscious on the floor. I knew they were going to be taken to Azkaban.

I felt someone pick me up as I let darkness consume me.

* * *

"Who do you think she is?" I heard a voice say. A boy.

"I don't know." Another said. Another boy.

"Do you think she's a Death Eater?" The first boy asked.

"No, she's to young and was being chased by them." Said the second boy.

"But she has the Dark Mark." The first boy protested.

"I think she's waking up." The second boy said.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright light. I was in a huge room, lying on a stretcher. Standing next to my bad was Harry Potter, a redhead who was eyeing me with suspicion, and a lady that looked like a nurse.

I tried to sit up, but I was pushed back down by the nurse.

A cup was suddenly thrusted into my hands. I gave the cup wary look. I learned the hard way not to drink something without knowing what it was.

"Blood Replenishing Potion." The nurse said, as if reading my thoughts.

I quickly downed the potion, which tasted horrible. I felt a little better after that.**  
**

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Hogwarts." She replied.

_'Wait… Hogwarts. No.'_

My eyes widen in fear.

"No no no no no no. NO." I yelled. I got up and ran, ignoring the cries of protest from the nurse.


	3. Tripped and finding out

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, dodging binding hexes being sent my way. I didn't get very far though, for the worst thing happened.

I tripped on a rock.

I looked down at my feet and glared at the large rock that had gotten in my way. There was no rock there before, for it was to big not to notice. Someone had moved it in my way.

And I have a pretty good idea on who it was.

Curse you Death. Again.

I quickly picked myself up from the ground. I had to get out of there before they found out.

_**Oh no you don't**. _I heard Death say in my mind. I shrieked as I felt myself being lifted off the ground by invisible hands. Death's Hands.

Others screamed in surprise as well, not knowing what was happening. I continued to shriek as I rose higher in the air.

People were yelling at others to try to get me down. Everyone gathered around, trying uselessly to find something that could help me.

Then, everything went still as Death started speaking. No one heard him but me, and yet everyone knew what was going on.

**_The war has been won, Now do your part_**. Death order, angrily.

I felt fear corse through my veins as I remained there, Death holding me. But under that, I felt a hint of anger.

He was trying to make me do something that I didn't want to do. Just like my former 'Master'.

No, even worse.

"No!" I yelled out loud, gaining everyone's attention again.

_**YOU DARE DISOBEY ME, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!**_ He screamed. _**IF YOU WILL NOT DO IT WILLINGLY, THEN YOU WILL DO IT BY FORCE!**_

I suddenly felt incredible warmness surround my body. It was so hot, I couldn't breath. I could barely register the gasps that filled the Hall.

Barely, but I still heard it.

I looked up above my head and saw something horrible.

The Deathly Hallows symbol was above my head, glowing with powerful dark energy. Everyone, whether they knew the story or not, were staring with amazement and horror, if that was even possible.

_**Now they know. Do you part or I will make you suffer in the most possible way**_. Death threatened in a deadly (no pun intended) whisper.

Then he dropped me.

I screamed as I fell through the air. Others started screaming as they broke out of their trance and shot spells to make my fall less fatal.

It worked, but it still hurt when I landed.

I felt two pairs of hands grab my arms and pull me up. But they didn't let go. A wand was pointed at my face.

I whimpered at the tight grip of my captors. One of them had their nails sinking into my skin, drawing a hint of blood.

"Who are you?" The red head boy demanded, keeping his wand so close to my face that it was touching my nose.

My eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. I was to afraid to answer.

Then I heard:

"Ronald, put her down. She's just a child. That goes for you two as well."

I felt the hands grabbing me let go and I stumbled on my feet. I looked to see a short, plump, kindly-looking woman staring at me.

I don't why, but she made me feel like I could trust her. For a motherly aura surrounded he, making me feel safe.

But despite the safe feeling, I still backed away. I never trusted anyone in my entire life. It's not easy to do when you are surrounded by murderers.

I studied my surroundings in hopes of finding a way out. But it was useless seeing as I was surrounded by people.

I felt like I was trapped in a lions den, surrounded by the hungry beasts.

They were all staring at me, watching my every move. I gulped as I tried to shrink from the stares.

I didn't realize that I was still backing away until I felt my back hit someone. I turned around to face none other than Harry Potter again.

Beside him was a girl with a long bushy mane of brown hair. Her eyes were staring at me with curiosity, horror, and a hint of amazement.

Harry, on the other hand, was staring at me in pure horror and a bit of awe.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, making me jump slightly. I looked at the girl with pleading eyes that were begging her not to tell.

"Sh-She's a Child of Death." She said, earning gasps from a few people who knew what she meant.

"She's a _what_?" Harry asked, not knowing what that was.

"Children of Death are witches and wizards that have been given special powers from Death himself. I thought they were myths, but I guess they're not." Hermione said in a dead whisper.

That got a bigger reaction from people. Many gasped, while others turned deadly pale in both shock and amazement. Some got a greedy look in their eyes.

"What kind of powers?" Someone in the crowed asked.

I gulped as their eyes bore into my body. I tried to back away, but my feet didn't seem like they wanted to move.

I stared at Hermione and shook my head desperately, but her words have been said.

"She can bring back the dead."


End file.
